


Strip Poker

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG Vortex/G1 Blades, shippy fluffy crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



" _Strip_ poker?" Vortex hoped Blades would explain. Poker he understood - the nice Smokescreen had spent a patient few hours teaching him the benefits of beginner's luck - but the strip part... "Like, you take off your old paint?"

"Uh no," Blades said. "It's like this. When humans play, when they lose a hand they take off a layer of their clothes. The first one to get naked loses."

"But we don't wear clothes."

That was the point where Blades started to grin.

Two hours later, with his beginner's luck exhausted, his mask and visor on the floor, all his ports and covers open, and Blades sitting opposite with a predatory expression not quite hidden behind his fan of playing cards, Vortex recalled Blades' words from earlier. He was wrong; the first one to get naked certainly didn't lose.


End file.
